


Not Such Good Boys After All

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt & Burt Skype with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such Good Boys After All

* * *

Burt can hear his son’s giggles float up from the basement as he walks in the front door. The doors inside are always open in their house. There’s never anything to hide – after all, they share everything already.

A delighted squeal and more laughter bubbled up to the hallway. The boy must be online with Blainey again. Burt paused on the third step of the basement stairs waiting to hear what they talking about before he would make his entrance.

“Wes did  _what_  with the gavel!” Kurt said sounding both alarmed and intrigued.

Burt couldn’t hear Blainey’s response, but whatever he’d said made Kurt burst into a loud fit of girlish giggles.

“Pfft, yeah but I got detention today though.”

“Wait, why did  _you_  get detention?”

“All week? Blaine!”

Burt’s eyes narrowed, lips pursing. Shouldn’t a Daddy be able to keep his boys in line?

“Saturday too? But y-you were s’posed to come home this weekend. I-I miss you, Blaine.”

Burt’s building frustration stopped cold when he heard his son sniffle. He hated to see his baby boy sad. He’d promised the boy’s mother years earlier that he’d do everything he could to keep their son happy.

“I know,” Kurt sniffed, “No, I know you didn’t mean to but...”

Turning, Burt quietly walked back up to the hallway and headed for his toy box. He would help Kurt remember just how good his Daddy could make him feel, even if Blainey wasn’t around, and he would teach Blainey a lesson for making his boy sad.

* * *

“Baby boy?” Burt called out as he descended into his son’s bedroom, finding him splayed out across the bed on his stomach still talking with Blainey on Skype, legs kicking in the air.

Kurt hadn’t even acknowledged his Daddy’s presence, absorbed in watching his boyfriend on the laptop’s screen while his earphones were mashed into his ears listening intently, unaware that his Daddy hovered behind him.

Kurt whirled around suddenly, surprised as Burt spotted Blainey waving to him on the screen.

“Daddy!” Kurt gasped.

Burt pulled the ear buds from his son’s ears brusquely, “Hi baby.” He reached over the pulled the jack from the laptop so he could speak with Blainey as well, “Hey boy, how’s the new school?” he said gruffly.

Blaine’s imaged jerked onscreen as he bounced on his bed a little as he replied, “Mister Hummel! Hi! It’s pretty good. I was just telling Kurtie all about my new friends in the glee club here. I ma-"

Burt interrupted, “Good, good. Hey kid, you got a roommate there?”

“Oh yeah! His name’s Nick and he’s really nice but he’s hardly here. He has a boyfriend, Jeff, and they spend a lot of time in his dorm. They’re i-"

Burt cut him off again. “So you’re all alone then?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess,” Blaine grumbled. He wasn’t quite sure why Kurt’s dad was in a mood today, after all Blaine hadn’t had the chance to see him again during his last trip home and that was two weeks ago. Blaine was excited to see Mister Hummel. Shouldn’t he be excited to see Blaine too?

“Good. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” he said in a warmer tone.

“Um, yes?” Blaine said in a small voice.

“You’re not sure if you’re a good boy?”

“Um, no...I-I am a good boy...aren’t I, Kurtie?” Blaine said, looking for reassurance.

“Of course, Blainey. You’re my best boy,” Kurt said shyly, making Blaine grin.

“Hmm...You been behaving yourself? Not getting into any trouble?”

Blaine frowned, a little worried, “Um, I-I’ve tried” Not wanting to confess to the week’s long detention but one look at Burt’s sombre expression made him cave almost immediately. “I’m sorry, Sir. I-I got a week’s detention and I have to do volunteer work on Saturday to clean up the mess we made whi-"

Burt harrumphed loudly during the confession, making Blaine fall quiet at once.

“You gonna clean up your mess, huh?”

“Yessir.”

“Show me how you’re gonna do that.”

“Sir?”

“You said you made a mess, boy. I wanna see how a messy ‘lil bitch cleans up after themselves.”

Burt could hear both his boy’s breathing hitch, almost in sync. Perfect.

“I want you to sit there an’ be quiet, boy. You think you can do that for me?” He watched as Blaine nodded solemnly. “Now, baby boy, I want  _you_  to do something for me.”

“Daddy?”

Blaine watched as the laptop’s view changed shakily, obviously it was being picked up and carried. The picture stabilised as it was set down, someplace higher, maybe the dresser? He could see much more of his boyfriend’s bedroom like this.

Burt led his son to the centre of the room.

“Strip, baby.”

Kurt peeled off his clothes quickly and quietly, soon standing naked with his hands clasped in front of him. He shivered as Burt ran a meaty hand down his spine before squeezing a bum cheek briefly.

Burt pulled a black blindfold from his pocket and tied it around his son’s head, obscuring his vision completely.

“OK?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good. Now, listen good, son. You stand there an’ be quiet while Blainey shows me that he can be a good boy. Don’t move, don’t make a noise. Understand?”

Kurt nodded.

“Good boy.”

Burt fetched the laptop and moved it to the desk, he plugged it into the monitor, where Blaine’s worried face popped up on the massive 27 inch screen. Plugging in the speaker cable, he sat himself down in the computer chair and pushed himself back a bit.

“So, Blainey...you gonna show me what a good boy you are?”

“Yeah, uh, yessir.”

“You locked your door, boy?”

Blaine’s breath hitched and he scrambled off the bed to race to the door, silently berating himself for not having done it already.

“Tsk, tsk, boy. You’re gonna have to do better than that. Anyone could’ve walked in an’ seen Kurt like that.” Burt growled as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Blaine swallowed noisily, hanging his head in shame.

“What are you gonna show me, huh? That’s gonna change my mind about you?”

Reaching up, Blaine started to unbutton his white school shirt, pulling it out from his waistband. He’d ditched his blazer, tie and squeaky new shoes as soon as class was over. Sliding the shirt from his shoulders, Blaine peeked up. Mister Hummel was watching him with a stern look on his face, arms crossed, looking unimpressed.

“Take it off.”

Blaine’s gaze dropped to the floor again as he pulled his singlet over his head and popped the button on his grey slacks. The sound of the zip seemed so loud in the silence from both ends of the webcam. He stood up to let his trousers fall, kicking them off, inadvertently providing a close-up of his crotch to the camera.

“You an’ me ain’t had a chance to talk lately, Blainey. You miss me?”

“Ye-yessir.”

“Show me. Show me how much you missed me, boy.”

Blaine pushed down his loose boxer shorts as he remained stuck to the spot. He ran a hand over his bare chest, grazing a nipple before sliding it down and scratching at the light trial of hair growing in on his abdomen. He gave a half hearted tug at his limp dick before cupping his whole package, almost hiding it while he was on display.

“You still got those toys I gave you, Blainey?”

“Yessir,” the boy whispered.

“Show me.”

Blaine stepped away from the webcam and fetched a smallish lockbox. After unlocking it, he laid out several items on the bed in view of the laptop along with a washcloth and a bottle of lube.

“Put the laptop at the end of the bed boy and point that pretty ass at me.”

Blaine moved quickly, waiting for the next instruction. He had a good idea what was about to happen, it wasn’t the first time he was punished for making a mess, but it was the first time that Burt wasn’t going to be there in person. He wondered who would cuddle him afterwards if it was like the last time.

“Lube up the bullet and put it in. Put the controller between your legs but don’t turn it on yet.” Burt watched as Blaine complied in silence, pushing the small toy inside himself as he was on fours. “Put the ring on.”

Blaine slipped a purple rubber cock-ring over his soft dick and balls.

“Turn around. I want you to see this.”

Blaine shuffled around until he resettled himself in doggy position, facing the webcam, where he could see Burt and Kurt’s positions were unchanged. His boyfriend stood in profile naked and blindfolded in the background, long pink dick twitching in anticipation. Mister Hummel remained focussed on screen, staring at him disapproving.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. After I finish speaking, I want you to turn the bullet onto 3.You’re gonna stay on your knees just like that and you will not make a noise no matter what you see. You will not cum until I say so and you will clean up as I tell you to. You got that, boy?”

Blaine nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, turn the bullet on.”

The quiet buzzing wasn’t loud enough for Burt to hear but he could see Blaine’s face twitch as the toy jiggled inside him at a mid-pace. Level 3 wasn’t enough to get off on but enough to arouse.

* * *

Burt turned Kurt around to face the webcam and walked him forward to fill the frame with his face and body. Standing behind him, he smoothed his rough hands along his son’s soft creamy skin, along his shoulders, under his arms, down his chest, down his thighs, over his bottom, his hips, his arms, his neck. One hand wrapped lightly around his throat, while the other pushed a finger into the pliant mouth, waiting until the tongue wrapped around it before withdrawing his hands from his son’s body. He moved back ever so slightly so they were no longer touching. “You miss Blainey?” Burt said quietly next to Kurt’s ear.

Kurt nodded.

“You can speak, baby.” he said kindly.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“He’s your best boy?”

Kurt smiled. “He’s my favourite boy, Daddy.”

“Are you sad he won’t be coming home to see you this weekend?”

Kurt’s mouth pouted. “Yes, Daddy.”

“You miss him touching you?”

“Yes.”

“You miss fucking him?”

“Yes.”

“You love him?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“But he’s not here, is he?”

“N-no.”

“You deserve better, baby.”

“Daddy?”

“You deserve someone that puts you first. If Blaine had put you first, would he have gotten into trouble at school?”

Kurt blinked but said nothing.

“You wanted him to come home this weekend, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Did he know that?”

“Yes.”

“Did he do something to jeopardise that?”

“Yes.”

“Did he put you first?”

“No, Daddy.”

“You hear that Blainey?  Turn it up to level 5,” Burt instructed, watching the boy’s sad face on the monitor tighten as the vibrating bullet started to buzz insistently in the background. “I want you to answer me, boy. You want to come home and see Kurt, don’t you?”

“Yessir.”

“You love my son?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir.”

“You gonna put him first?”

“Y-yes,” he started to sniffle.

“Does that mean you won’t act like a dumbass an’ get detention?”

“Y-yes.”

Kurt’s chin started to wobble listening to his boyfriend’s quiet sobs, his dick starting to droop as his emotions got the best of him.

Blaine’s cock, on the other hand, was standing tall and thick while leaking pre-cum onto the bedspread as the bullet tickled his prostate without mercy.

“Turn it up to level 7, boy.”

“Guh, Sir!”

“Be quiet now, Blainey. I want you to see what you’re missing out on by not being here this weekend.”

Blaine nodded.

Burt led Kurt to his bed, opposite the laptop and stepped away to connect some equipment and shed his clothes. “Sit on the bed, son. Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Shuffling back, Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, with his heels on the bed, legs splayed open.

The video image Blaine saw switched over, he watched as Kurt swung in and out of frame while the webcam was being moved around, before finally stopping much closer to the bed and giving him a clear view of Kurt on display. He caught himself before a moan slipped from his mouth. He was practically drooling watching as his boyfriend presented his crotch to the camera unaware as it zoomed in.

“Touch yourself for me, baby.”

Kurt let himself fall back on the bed and slid a hand down to stroke at his mostly hard dick while his other twisted a puffy pink nipple, making him arch up.

“You’re so beautiful, baby boy,” as he zoomed back out, once again showing the whole bed.

“I love you, Daddy.”

Burt strode towards the bed and dropped to his knees in front of his son’s dick. He reached up and took over wanking him steadily. “I love you too, baby. You want me?”

“Uh huh. I always want you, Daddy.”

“You’re my good boy,” Burt said huskily before pulling his son’s cock towards him and sliding his mouth over it.

“Ooh, Daddy!”

Burt slurped noisily while sucking on his boy’s cock and licking it like a lollipop. He pulled off with a pop. “You taste real good, son. You wanna taste me?”

“Mm hmm.”

Burt stepped up and stood on the bed in profile as he pulled his son up to his knees in front of him. He waved his big fat dick in front of Kurt’s face, watching as his son drifted from side to side trying to figure out where it was.

“Daddy!” he giggled.

“I thought you wanted to play, baby?”

Kurt laughed. “We are, silly. But you need to stay still or show me where to go.”

Burt gripped his son’s blindfolded head in his hands and pulled him a little closer, watching as his solid cock skidded across his son’s lips, smearing pre-cum along his cheek.

“Ammphf.”

Burt’s cock pushed into his baby’s mouth, poking against his cheek obscenely, as he pushed against it with small shoves. He pulled his son’s mouth off and then, straightening up, he pulled him forward and plunged straight down his throat without warning.  
  
Kurt gagged, mouth opening wide, resisting as his father pumped his hips against his face over and over.

Burt continued to face fuck his son until drool started to drip down Kurt’s chest. He could barely tear his eyes away from his precious baby boy, but he needed to check how his other boy was doing.   
  
Glancing over to the monitor, he could see Blaine’s arms trembling, still on all fours. His dick was curved up and banging against his stomach as he rocked his hips futilely. A long dribble of pre-cum stretched almost to the bedspread as he watched his boyfriend’s father thrust his cock into his boyfriend’s willing mouth.

Burt pushed Kurt’s face away and he quickly moved off the bed.

Kurt took the opportunity to regain his breath as he squeezed his balls. He listened as his Daddy rustled around nearby, seemingly looking for something. He strained his ears further but could hear nothing.

He liked it when he was blindfolded. It felt like there was a giant spotlight on him all the time because he was the only one to pay attention to when he was like this and every move he made was made for an audience. He was sure that wasn’t what his Daddy would want him to feel, like he was performing, that he was the centre of attention, the most important one in the room. No doubt, Daddy thought that his boy should be focussed on Daddy, not himself. But he couldn’t help it and what his Daddy didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

Just like Blaine....Daddy didn’t know they were boyfriends and he was going to keep it that way otherwise Daddy might not let him see Blaine anymore. Daddy knew he loved Blaine but because he was his best friend and not because he was  _in_  love with him. He knew that Daddy didn’t mind them fucking, after all, it was how you showed someone else you loved them and he did love both his Daddy and Blaine. He didn’t really love Puck who worked at Daddy’s shop though, but he loved his Daddy and if Daddy had said that Puck loved Kurt, well, it was OK that Puck fucked him too. But his heart belonged to Blaine. He wondered for a moment whether Puck loved Blaine too. He definitely knew his Daddy loved Blaine because they fucked all the time before Blaine started at Dalton. Daddy said it was because Blaine’s Daddy didn’t love him enough and Daddy wanted to make sure that Blaine knew that somebody else loved him.

Kurt’s body swayed suddenly as he felt his Daddy’s hands push him onto his back and spread his legs apart. He felt warm hands pull at his cock before a stretchy band was pulled into place. A cock-ring! His breathing sped up as his Daddy rolled him up onto his shoulders and swiped a beefy tongue over his boyhole. Yes! He loved being rimmed.

Burt took big licks up Kurt’s crack before swirling around his son’s winking pink hole. He flicked across it before dipping the tip in; fucking it in and out he slobbered lots of spit all around the rim. Dropping his boy’s body back on the bed, he pumped the bottle of lube, slicked up his cock and shuffled forward, pushing Kurt’s legs up so they draped over his arms. He nudged his cock forward, bumping against his boy’s fuckhole, breaching him slowly.

“Daddy!” Kurt cried as the stretch stung his insides.

“Shh, you like this big dick, remember?”

“Uh.”

“Stretching out your tiny hole with my fat daddy dick.”

“Guh.”

“Next time I’ll prep you better. If you can make it through the week without getting detention, that is.”

“Oh.”

“Blainey? You turn that up to level 9!” Burt shouted as he kept driving his cock deeper.

“Ahh, Daddy.” Kurt whimpered as the hot slide of cock continued without pause.

“Gonna fuck you hard, baby. You ready?” Burt asked as he bottomed out.

“Uh, ow, uh,” Kurt whimpered, feeling his Daddy grinding into him.

Rearing his hips back quickly, Burt plunged in deeply once, landing with a smack.

“Uh!”

“Want more?”

“Uh, Daddy.”

Burt pulled back once again and pushed through Kurt’s resisting muscles to ram home.

“Ahh,” Kurt wailed.

Pulling back, Burt set himself a steadier rhythm as he kept driving his thrusts deep into his son, as the whimpers changed to whines.

Smack, smack, smack. Their bodies meeting in a twisted dance as they lay tangled with one another.

“Oh, Daddy, more! Harder!”

After a few more minutes, Burt could feel his son’s body tense up trying to cum. “So tight, baby boy. Fuck.”

“Gah, ah, Daddy! Fuck! Oh god, fuck me, Daddy.”

Burt happily obliged and fucked into his boy with abandon. The best thing about getting older he thought, was the increase in stamina and thanks to little blue pills he could go again and again if he wanted to in order to satisfy all the little cocksluts in his life.

“Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh, Daddy, Daddy!”

It was his baby’s almost screams of pleasure that drove him to the edge. He pulled out, leaving his baby’s fuckhole gaping to the camera as he moved up to Kurt’s face. He leaned forward, facing the camera, scalding dick in hand as he stroked himself of completion making cum splatter across his baby boy’s half open mouth and neck.

Burt sat back on his heels and rested a hand on his son’s sweaty shoulder. “Don’t move, son.” Getting up, Burt headed over to the camera, picked it back up and headed for the computer chair.

Blaine’s face was twisted up, straining in an effort not to make any noise, not to cum, not to disappoint. Sweat dripped down his face while pre-cum oozed in a steady stream making a slick puddle on the bed. Watching Kurt get fucked into the mattress and not be there was torturous to not only his body but to his heart as well.

Burt knew it was almost over. “It’s time for you to clean up your mess, boy.”

Blaine’s head jerked up not realising he was being paid attention to.

“Turn off the bullet. Take off the cock-ring.”

Blaine complied, sweaty hands shaking as they skidded across his sloppy cock. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum yet and he didn’t want his fumbling to ruin it for him. As the ring came off, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, his cock ached like a motherfucker and his balls were all tingly but he knew the end was near.

“Lick that puddle up off the bedspread.”

Blaine shuffled backwards on his knees and dropped his mouth to the duvet. He slurped up the sticky mess before licking at the wet spot. He tried to keep his face straight as the weave of the material grated against his tongue unpleasantly. Hoping it was good enough, he glanced up at Burt.

“Good boy.”

Blaine smiled for the first time in what felt like hours.

Burt smiled back. “You ready to cum for me?” He started to chuckle as Blaine’s head nodded manically. “You gonna show me what a good boy you are?”

“Yessir!”

“You can turn the bullet back on now, level 10.”

Blaine pushed the on button and flipped the settings until he hit the maximum level. Immediately, he wailed as the buzzing was ridiculously intense.

“Ah, ah. Mis-Mist-Mister Hummel!” he cried out.

“It’s ok, Blainey. You can let go now, baby.”

Burt watched as the boy’s cock swelled up a little more before it erupted, gushes of cum squirting hard into bed below. The boy’s face fell as his body went slack, fainting and crashing limp onto the bed.

* * *

When Blaine came to, he could hear distant voices talking as he took stock of himself. He kicked weakly, getting into a sitting position, leaning against the wall for support as he turned off the bullet. He was covered in cum, having fainted right in it. He felt a bit grotty but satisfied nonetheless.  Looking over at the laptop, he realized they were still connected and watched the two Hummel men onscreen.

Kurt, tucked up naked on Burt’s lap, nuzzled into his father’s neck who was equally naked. They were talking quietly and sharing small kisses every now and then.

Blaine cleared his throat to catch their attention.

“Oh good, you’re back. We didn’t want you to wake up alone, baby.” Burt said warmly.

Blaine smiled, happy to be back on his good side, happy to see his boyfriend smiling at him again, happy to be forgiven for such a silly mistake. “What’d I miss?”

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. Daddy made me cum like a fire hose!” Kurt trilled.

Blaine laughed. “I promise, I’ll be home next weekend, Kurtie.”

“You better, Blainey. Or else!” Kurt teased.

“Love you,” Blaine made a kissy face at the laptop as his boyfriend and his father laughed.

“Love you too,” they chorused before disconnecting the connection.


End file.
